The Power of Good or Evil
by PleasePressStart
Summary: Long ago the most powerful bloodline was destroyed. One man remained and vowed to never have it awaken in his descendents… But we can’t all get what we wish for. PowerfulNaruto!
1. In The Beginning

_Long ago the most powerful bloodline was destroyed. One man remained and vowed to never have it awaken in his descendents… But we can't all get what we wish for. PowerfulNaruto! _

* * *

Long ago, a great clan ruled the shinobi world. This clan had a bloodline so powerful and so feared that nobody dared go against it. The world lived in fear even though it was without wars because this clan had forbidden it and those who went against this clan ceased to exist. They made rules and people followed these rules. No one dared to question the Taishita.

However, there was a group of powerful ninja who secretly were planning to thwart this clan and rid the world of them forever. They believed that the power in their blood was too great for any man to possess. Therefore, they went around and gathered up as many followers as they could to destroy the powerful clan. Yet, the people feared the Taishita clan so much that they dared not go against it. At the darkest time of night when the world was fast asleep, this small group ninja traveled to the great palace, home to the feared clan. The Taishita knew that nobody would attempt to defy them and if they did they knew nobody would be able to hurt them, so they did not take precautions in safety. Everybody was sound asleep as these ninja crept into the rooms and killed every man, woman, and child. After this, they burned the palace to the ground. The most powerful clan to exist had been effortlessly slaughtered by this group of ninja. The Taishita were no more.

The world rejoiced. Nobody had to live in fear again. The powerful rulers of the world could not do anything to them ever again. They were happy and they lived the rest of their lives happy knowing that nobody of this clan was to ever rule them again. Little did they know that there was one sole survivor of this massacre.

This young survivor was the outcast of the clan because he did not possess the great power, or so they thought. They forced him to be their slave and a slave he was. During the time of the attack, he had been chained in the dungeons, asleep, but was awakened when the dungeon ceiling collapsed. The boy was chained in the corner so the rubble did not fall on him. The remains of the ceiling were burning and he could not move. The boy panicked and was frightened for his life. In this panic, he had awoken the bloodline the world feared. The chains that bound him opened and he was freed. He climbed out of the dungeon, ran through the burning palace, and escaped through the forest behind it. He realized that his family was dead and he rejoiced as well. They were bloodthirsty rulers who did only what they wanted and did not care for the well being of the people. He also realized that he should not be discovered for he will too be destroyed.

This boy needed a new name and not the one of his clan. He called himself Uzumaki Yami. Yami traveled to a country where ninja did not rule and became a farmer. He vowed to never tell anybody of his secret. He grew up, married a beautiful woman, and had children. These children were to be anything but ninja and were not allowed to marry a ninja, for he did not want his descendants to awaken the bloodline and have them be killed.

Yami's children followed this rule, as well as their children, and their children's children. The Uzumaki were farmers and townsfolk who always obeyed this rule. This rule was enforced for decades, centuries and many millennia until this rule was forgotten. The Taishita clan was also forgotten.

The 'Uzumaki' bloodline was diminishing. There were few people left in the world. When the few remaining had died, the last Uzumaki moved to the village of Konoha. She grew up there and then she fell in love…

…with a ninja…

They were married and she was pregnant with his child. On the day she was due to deliver her baby, a giant nine tailed fox attacked the village. Her husband said that there was no way to defeat this monster and the only way to rid it and save the village was to seal it away into a newborn baby. The woman knew that there was no other choice but to seal this demon into her baby.

"What will happen to you?" the woman asked her husband. He smiled a sad smile and kissed her.

"I love you," he said. "Don't ever forget it. Take care of the baby for me. He will be a hero."

She cried as he disappeared. She knew she would never see him again. So she had her baby and he was taken away to a room where seals were drawn on him and a demon was sealed. The last Uzumaki woman died from the stress of losing her husband and having her baby. Her last words were "Be strong Naruto. Become a great ninja like your father."

* * *

**AN: Ok, so, I had this awesome story in my head but for the life of me I couldn't think of a good start… so this is what you get. I promise more will be explained later in the story and it will be EPIC!! Naruto's bloodline is going to be KICKASS and it will be sweet. So don't hate the story yet because it's just getting started.**

**--PleasePressStart**


	2. Discovery

_Naruto's thoughts_ "dialogue"**Kyuubi speakage**

This starts off after their mission to the wave country, by the way. **--READ**

* * *

"Ok training is done for today so go home. Meet here same time tomorrow!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey hey, do you guys wanna go get ramen?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"No," Sasuke and Sakura said together.

_Tsk, jerks. Don't have to be so blunt._ Naruto thought. "Well then I'll go off and train a bit on my own. See you later Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme."

Naruto went off into the forest and walked up to the top of a tree. He looked around before jumping off and onto another tree. He continued to do this until he came across a stream. He stood near the edge of it and looked into the water.

"Maaa what to do, what to do!" Naruto looked into the water thinking. Yesterday he had a strange dream. And he couldn't tell if it was a dream or if it was real. It felt real and it sounded real and somehow he knew it wasn't just a dream.

_Flashback : Dream_

"Uzumaki Naruto," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Uzumaki Yami. And I have come here to tell you to be careful and to not give in to the ways of hate."

"Um… alright," Naruto said, confused.

Yami's voice sighed. "I suppose then I must tell you. In the fight against the boy with the ice mirrors your friend was not the only one to have awakened a bloodline limit."

_What is he… oh Sasuke activated his Sharingan… but…is he trying to say that I—_

"Yes. You awoke your bloodline. And I must tell you it is extremely dangerous and has not existed for thousands of years. My family was corrupted by this evil and ruled the world for ages, they were destroyed and I vowed to never let this bloodline to corrupt anybody. I have protected my descendants so they would not have this terrible power. But it seems that I failed to protect you."

"I have a bloodline… wow. What does it do? Wouldn't I have noticed anything? How would it corrupt me?"

"You must discover this on your own. But the people who destroyed my family knew that this power was too great for one man to have. If you so happen to find out what it does, keep it a secret or else you will follow the same fate as them."

_End Flashback: End Dream_

Naruto frowned. He didn't understand. There were bloodlines galore in the world, some powerful and some not so powerful. How can there be one so bad? Naruto thought of something and stood. He turned away from the stream and sprinted away. He found himself at the door of the library and he went inside.

"We're closing in 10 minutes." The librarian said as he entered. She didn't look up which was lucky for him or else she would have kicked him out.

Naruto went into the history section and picked out the books he thought would have the information he would need in it. He walked up to the counter and set the numerous amount of books on it. The librarian looked up but couldn't see his face behind the books. She checked them out to him and he picked them up and went for the door.

"Oh hey! Get back here!" she said as she recognized who the boy was that checked the books out. But Naruto was already out the door. The large, old, thick books he carried in his arms towered over his head and swayed as he briskly walked back to his home.

Naruto opened his door and kicked it shut behind him. He went to his bedroom and set the books on his bed. _Ok, lets see if I'm going crazy or not. _He took one of the many books and opened it to the first page. _All right, I'm looking for clans that ruled the world… Gosh that sounds weird. I wish I knew the clan name. There are so many books I don't know if I'm even going to find this. _He looked up at his pile of books and frowned, then smiled.

_Two Hours Later_

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Not yet" a chorus of clones replied. Naruto created a clone for every book he had and told them to look through and read every page for the information he wanted. But alas, there had been no luck.

"Gah! If only I knew somebody thousands of years old!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. He paused then slapped his hand to his head.

_Idiot Naruto, I do. Um… Bastard fox? _No reply. _Fox? Kyuubi? Oh great and powerful one?_

Kyuubi's voice growled in his head. **Shut the fuck up runt. I'm sleeping.**

_I just have one question to ask, I swear it won't take long._

Silence.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, meditating. He had tried meditating once before and accidentally found himself in Kyuubi's chamber. He hoped he would be able to do it again. After a few minutes he heard a growl and opened up his eyes to be sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He smiled then stood up.

"Ok, now will you listen to me? You have all the time in the world to sleep and I just have a couple questions to ask."

Naruto soon found himself with giant claws inches away from his face.

**Don't talk to me like that, you bitch of a human.**

Naruto decided that this may not have been the greatest of ideas but he figured it would be the best he'd get. "You're thousands of years old, right?"

**Yes.** Kyuubi growled, removing his claws from between the bars of his jail.

"Great. So did you know about some supposedly dangerous, super powerful bloodline in some clan that… once ruled the world?" Naruto asked.

There was a pause for a moment, then **Bahahahahaha!** **There was one stupid clan when I was a kit that had my family scared shitless. Supposedly, they could move things without even touching it. They could take the heads off of people and animals without any weapons. Why do you ask brainless child? **

"Um, I dunno. I think I am a descendant of that clan and I have the bloodline."

**Impossible. They were destroyed and all of them were killed. It was pathetic.**

"Did you know of any Uzumaki Yami?" Naruto asked hopefully, wishing that his dream wasn't a dream.

**No, boy. This clan was called Taishita, not Uzumaki.**

Naruto frowned, "Well thanks bastard fox."

Kyuubi looked at the boy in front of him, curious. **How did you even know of this? This clan and their rule were so long ago that it was forgotten.**

"I had a dream and this guy told me that I awoke my bloodline and that it hasn't been around for thousands of years." Naruto told Kyuubi.

**Well that's weird. Now, go away annoying vessel. I've answered your question.**

"Bastard fox." Naruto muttered as he walked away. He opened his eyes in the material world and saw his clones working. He dismissed them. Naruto was pondering what the fox had said. '_they_ _could move things without even touching it.'. _Naruto frowned and looked at the book lying in front of him.

_Well it's worth a shot, _Naruto thought. _Ok, book… move._ He concentrated on the book and it shifted a bit. Naruto's eyes opened wide. _I didn't even use chakra! More importantly… this is real. I have a bloodline. _Naruto smiled.

_Next Day_

"Hi Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan," Naruto said, yawning widely.

"Hn."

"Hello."

Naruto plopped down against the bridge and closed his eyes. He was tired and barely got any sleep. The excitement of his bloodline kept him up all night practicing and pondering. He could now successfully lift any object up in the air just by thinking and concentrating on it. He was thinking how fearful this bloodline could be. Sure, it didn't seem so bad but when Kyuubi said that it could take off the heads of people then it sounded freaky. _So I can move anything, even parts off of people's body. That's not normal and I probably won't be doing that anytime soon. But now I can see why this bloodline can be so feared. Nobody would be able to come near them because it can just move them away. It doesn't even require chakra. If I master this-_

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke called taking Naruto out of his trance. He looked up and saw Kakashi there.

"Glad to have you join us! Well guys… I've nominated you to take to upcoming Chuunin selection exams!"

* * *

**Rapid Update! I've had this chapter written and decided to post it. I know we're off to a fast start but i wanna get to the fun part soon. **

**Reviews make writers happy and when writers are happy they write faster :)**

**-PleasePressStart**


End file.
